


Paint the walls white

by Mxrigolds



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, angel hunter AU, theyre gay thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrigolds/pseuds/Mxrigolds
Summary: still not finished





	Paint the walls white

**Author's Note:**

> still not finished

Raindrops were trickling down the window. The soft patter against the glass was enough to distract Joe from boredom. He hummed a tune while tapping his fingers along the downpour. 

'Ding!' the sound of the bell spread through the small store. A short man entered, his golden hair slightly wet. 'Caught by the rain I see?' Joe mused inside his head. "Oh uh... sorry, the rain suddenly started coming... and I forgot my umbrella, because I slept in... thanks to my boss, he's always been kind of an ass... ever since I..." The blonde haired man trailed off. "Oh I'm doing it again...." He brings his hand inches from his face, much like a face palm but not quite. 

"Hey man, it's cool." Joe assures the blonde. "Uh... I'm Patrick..." he introduced himself timidly, putting his hand back to his side in a clunky motion. "Joe" he responded, nodding his head lightly. Both of them stood there, Joe staring at the 'customer' and Patrick eyeing the contents of the shop. The sound of downpour growing stronger broke the air of silence between the two men. Patrick bit his lip slightly, looking at his wristwatch. "Something wrong?" Joe asked. He wasn't the nosy type but the blonde had captivated his attention. "I have to head out now... but the rain and all... I might get fired if I don't..." Patrick trailed off once more, face flustered as he looked at the ground. 

Joe rummaged around the counter. He handed a black umbrella to Patrick "Here, I usually keep a spare umbrella." that was a lie. Patrick smiled widely, taking the umbrella carefully. "Thanks man." he grinned, before rushing out of the store. Joe looked at the door for a while, his heart thumping and face flushed. "Shit..." he muttered, realizing that was his only umbrella. Or maybe because he realized that he might be attracted to the blonde. 

"Father please show me the ways" Joe muttered, holding his necklace in hand. The necklace, actually his halo hummed lightly before glowing for a faint moment. Soon, he was taken to 'Cloud Nine'. He walked up to a bored looking angel sitting in front of a desk. Their skin glowed faintly, and their hair reminded him of cotton candy. Joe cleared his throat, grabbing the angel's attention. "Oh uh, hey..." the angel squinted at him, trying to recall his name. Most angels didn't bother with learning the Seraphic Code besides the basics, so Cloud Nine was ever so occasionally visited by angels who were about to make horrible choices, which was often the same few angels. "Joe..." he mumbled. "Ah, hello Joe, I'm Angelus, is there anything I could help you with?" the seraph smiled warmly. "Well, I'm here to inquire about romance related rules." he ran his hand through his ink black hair, unable to meet Angelus' eyes. He smiled, grabbing the dusty wand next to him. The seraph hummed a spell, waving his wand along. He was soon engulfed by a bright light. Joe swore he heard Angelus muttering 'Good luck on your romantic endeavors' while being transported. 

He arrived at the archives, rows of marble columns lined the hallways. An angel walked towards him. "Hello mister Joe, I'm Arma. Your guide through the archives Seraphic Code." they vaguely reminded him of Angelus. "You requested to see romance related Seraphic Codes?" Arma clarified. The only response Joe could give was a nod, as he was marveling the building he was in. Arma cleared his throat, walking towards a doorway. Joe hastily followed along. "As you might know, angels are allowed to be in a romantic relationship with their syntrofos." Joe nodded, he remembered that it was one of the basic rules angels are taught when they get sent down to Earth. "But I assume that's not why you're here?" Arma stopped in his steps. "Pete and I are just good friends." Joe muttered while looking around the building once more. The more he stared at it, the more it looked amazing. "Pete Wentz?" he asked. Joe nodded in response. "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third?" he asked once more. "Yeah man, Pete Wentz the playboy who can't keep his pants on for more than an hour." Joe was annoyed, what about Pete made the angel so curious?

"Pete Wentz is your syntrofos." The seraph nodded, as if he had understood all the problems Joe was having. "He's known to be quite the troublesome person up here." he added. "Really?" Joe stopped marveling at the building and looked at Arma. "Yes, he was going to be assigned to another angel initially. But after the protector found out that their syntrofos was Pete Wentz, they threw a massive fit, resulting in them being turned permanently into a fallen." Arma looked quite serious. "Oh." were the only words Joe could utter. That explained why most angels looked at him weird when he introduced himself as Pete's protector. 

"There are rumors that they said 'I'd fucking die than let that piece of shit become the one I have to protect' while turning into a fallen." Arma smiled. "Oh?" Joe was at a loss for words. "For someone who was assigned with one of the most hard to deal with syntrofos, I think you're doing well." Arma reassured him. "Th... thanks?" Joe was not sure what to do with this information.


End file.
